Love Clothes :: YunJae, YooSu & 2Minnie
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: kehidupan jae berubah drastis ketika ia ditinggal kabur oleh org tua nya? YunJae, YooSu & 2Min fanfiction.. END Chap update! just RnR pleasee :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love Clothes**

**Pair: YunJae, YooSu, 2Min**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy**

**Rate: T *seperti biasa XD***

**WARNING:: ini ff lama saya, jadi maaf klo banyak kata2 yg salah dan letak penempatan tanda kurang bener^^**

* * *

><p>di satu malam yg dingin, 3 org namja yg tengah menginap, sedang berbincang2..<p>

" hey, hyung, kamu belum mau tidur? "tanya seseorg yg bernama changmin

" belum, masih ada beberapa jahitan lagi yg tertinggal sehingga bagian ini belum terikat "jawab jaejoong

" hooaamm... hyung aku dan changmin tidur duluan ya.. aku mengantuk sekali "kata yg seorg lgi yg bernama junsu

" ne...aku mengantuk sekali.. "tambah changmin

" ne..kalian tidur saja...sebentar lagi aku menyusul "kata jaejoong yg masih mengutak-atik baju rancangan nya.

" anyoong.. "sapa junsu dan changmin lalu beranjak pergi ke kasurnya

" aisshh sebenarnya dimana yg salah sih? garis jahitan nya benar kok, tapi kenapa sepertinya ada yg kurang ya..? "gumam jaejoong sambil melihat hasil baju buatan nya.

ia masih memutar mutar baju itu melihat apa yg salah, junsu yg keluar karena haus, melihat jaejoong yg kebingungan

" hyung, kenapa kamu belum tidur? "tanya junsu sambil meminum segelas air

" ah..junsu..ini..baju ini...dari tadi kulihat seperti ada yg kurang tapi aku tidak tau apa.. "jawab jaejoong memperlihatkan hasil baju nya

" ah...sepertinya...bagian ini harus ditambahkan pita warna merah deh... "

" ne... gomawo junsu... "

" ne.. "jawab junsu kembali ke kasurnya

setelah jaejoong menambahkan pita pada bajunya, ia pun pergi tidur.

_**-paginya-**_

**jam 06.00 waktu korea**

" junsu, changmin belum bangun? "tanya jaejoong

" ne... sepertinya dia lelah sekali.. "

" lebih baik kamu bangunkan karena sebentar lagi aku akan selesai masak... "kata jaejoong yg masih sibuk di dapur

" ne hyung.. "

**-kamar-**

" changmin..cepat bangun...jae hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita... "kata junsu sambil menepuk badan changmin

" hmhm...hyung...sebentar lagi... "jawab changmin kembali tertidur

" ayo cepat bangun.. kasihan jae hyung sudah menunggu kita... "kata junsu yg kini mencubit kedua pipi changmin

tapi tiba2 changmin membuka matanya lalu beranjak keluar kamar. junsu yg kaget, mengejar changmin.. changmin tiba2 berhenti di depan meja makan lalu berteriak

" WAHH OMELET! baunya harum sekali! "teriak changmin

" hey changmin, kamu ini tidak berubah ya, kalau mencium bau makanan langsung bangun... dasar monster.. "canda junsu

" biar saja..khajja kita makan... "kata changmin langsung duduk di meja makan

" sudah, ayo kita makan.. "tambah jaejoong

" ye.. "

seperti biasa selesai makan, mereka berbincang2.

" hyung berapa baju yg sudah hyung buat? "tanya changmin

" hanya sedikit.. sekitar 15potong... "jawab jaejoong santai

" mwo? "tanya changmin dan junsu kaget

" hebat sekali hyung...aku saja hanya membuat 7 potong saja... "kata chagmin

" yah kau kan dari kemarin kerjanya makan mulu, bagaimana bisa membuat yg banyak.. "ledek junsu

" huh...memangnya hyung sudah buat berapa? "tanya changmin kesal

" sekitar 5ptong... "jawab junsu polos

" huh dasar hyung... padahal membuat lebih sedikit dariku tapi malah meledek ku terus... "celetuk changmin

" hahaha...sudahlah kalian...oh ya...kalian ingat impian kita? "tanya jaejoong

" mana mungkin kami lupa hyung... jepang... suatu hari nanti baju2 buatan kita pasti akan terpajang di salah satu toko di sana... "jawab junsu

" ne hyung...kita pasti bisa jadi designer di jepang... "tambah changmin

" ne..kamu benar... "

sekitar 30mnit mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menghayal.

" junsu, changmin, aku pulang dulu ya... "pamit jaejoong

" yah hyung sudah mau pulang... "kata changmin lesu

" ne hyung, sebentar lagi ya... "sambung junsu

" aisshhh kalian... sudah kubilang jangan pernah memanggilku hyung, kita kan seumuran... cuma beda setahun kok... panggil saja langsung namaku... "jelas jaejoong

" ah hyung ini... walaupun kita seumuran, tapi ini kan salah satu tanda kami menghormati hyung... ya kan changmin? "kata junsu

" ne...benar...dan kami juga sudah menganggap kamu sebagai hyung kandung kami... "tambah changmin

" ne..gomawo...tapi aku tetap harus pulang, pasti appa dan eomma di rumah sudah menungguku... "

kata jaejoong yg sedari tadi sedang memeluk changmin dan junsu, melepasnya.

" ya udah deh...hyung hati2 ya di jalan... "

" salam untuk orangtua hyung ya.. "

" ne gomawo... annyeong.. "sapa jaejoong lalu meninggalkan ruang makan

-jae pov-

" ne gomawo... annyeong.. "sapaku sambil meninggalkan changmin dan junsu yg berada di ruang makan

setibanya di jalan aku menaiki bus umum untuk pergi ke rumahku. rumahku dan rumah junsu memang cukup jauh, maka itu sambil menunggu sampai, aku melanjutkan jahitanku..

**(20mnit kmudian)**

akhirnya sampai juga.. aku turun dari bus dan berjalan santai ke arah rumahku.

" annyeong! "sapaku setelah membuka pintu

tapi hasil yg kudapat adalah 'kesunyian'... kenapa appa dan eomma tidak ada? tumben2 nya appa dan eomma meninggalkan rumah jadi kosong begini... aku masuk hingga kedalam, dan aku menemukan sesuatu di dekat meja telepon.. 'surat'... kubuka isinya karena penasaran. setelah membuka surat itu, aku benar2 kaget dan bisa dibilang syok..

" mwo! a...appa...e...eomma...? "

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Jaejoong,<strong>_

_**mianhae jaejoong,jangan marah atau pun kaget ya,**_  
><em><strong>kejadian seperti ini begitu tiba2...<strong>_  
><em><strong>dan kami tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali pergi...<strong>_  
><em><strong>sebenarnya perusahaan appa bangkrut, dan sekarang kita tak punya apa2 lagi...<strong>_

_**semoga kau mengerti ya jaejoong,**_  
><em><strong>untuk sementara kamu tinggal dengan adik eomma di jepang ya...<strong>_  
><em><strong>tiket,peta beserta alamat sudah ada di dalam amplop.<strong>_  
><em><strong>suatu hari nanti kami akan menjemput mu...<strong>_  
><em><strong>baik2 di sana ya...<strong>_

_**_appa dan eomma_**_

* * *

><p>apa2 an ini? mereka pergi tanpa mengajakku? mereka benar2 JAHAT!<p>

(junsu home's)

" jae hyung? "tanya changmin dan junsu kaget begitu melihatku

" kenapa hyung kembali lagi? apakah ada yg ketinggalan? "tanya changmin

" a...ani... "

aku menceritakan semuanya kepada changmin dan junsu dan tanpa sengaja air mata yg tak kuingini kehadiran nya, turun membasahi wajahku

" tenang hyung, hyung jangan bersedih... "kata changmin

" ne hyung... jangan buang2 air mtamu... kita ambil sisi positive nya saja.. walaupun hyung harus pergi, tapi jepang kan memang impian mu... "tambah junsu

" ne...hajiman...aku tak mau berpisah dengan kalian... "kataku

" tenang saja hyung, kami akan ikut hyung... ya kan changmin? "

" ne hyung... "jawab changmin

junsu dan changmin memang tinggal sendiri tanpa orangtua, tapi hanya karena aku, mereka rela mengikuti ku ke jepang..

" gomawo semuanya... "kataku sambil memluk mereka

- Jae POV end-

setelah berpelukan, mereka bertiga pergi membeli tiket untuk junsu dan changmin. setelah semua persiapan selesai, mereka pun berangkat ke bandara.

" tunggu hyung... "kata changmin sambil menahan tubuh jaejoong dan junsu

" kenapa changmin-ah...? "tanya jaejoong

" lihat, disana ada supermarket.. kita kesana dulu yuk... "ajak changmin

" ya ampun...hey changmin, sebentar lagi pesawat berangkat dan kau masih sempat2nya mau mampir ke supermarket? "tanya junsu

" tapi aku lapar hyung... "jawab changmin dengan muka memelas

" tenang changmin-ah, tadi sebelum pergi aku sudah membawakan bekal 4 porsi untuk kita... "kata jaejoong

" 4...porsi...? "tanya junsu

" ne...1 untuk ku..1 untukmu...dan 2 untuk changmin... "jelas jaejoong

" yeyeyeeyey...! "teriak changmin girang

sehabis menerangkan, mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam pesawat.

_**Tokyo,Jepang**_

" wahhh jepaaanggg.. "teriak mereka bertiga ketika keluar dari dalam pesawat

-Jae POV-

kami bertiga sampai di jepang tepatnya kota tokyo, pukul 5 pagi.. kami mengelilingi kota ini selama kira2 1jam, lalu sampai di depan sebuah rumah yg tidak terlalu besar yaitu rumah ahjussi dan ahjumma.

**TOKK...TOKK...TOKK...**

kuketuk pintu rumah itu, ddan seseorang membukakan.

" annyeong jaejoong imnida "kataku memperkenalkan diri

" wahh, jaejoong keponakanku.. kau tampan sekali... "kata ahjumma memelukku

" anyeong jaejoong, siapa mereka? "tanya ahjusshi kepadaku sambil menunjuk kearah changmin dan junsu.

" a...anyeong ahjusshi, ini teman2ku, changmin dan junsu.. "

" wahh kalian ikut brsma jaejoong, apa orangtua kalian tidak khawatir? "tanya ahjumma kepada changmin dan junsu

" ka..kami tidak punya orang tua ahjumma, kami tinggal berdua dan saling menghidupi.. "jawab junsu

" kalian tidak punya orang tua? kalau begitu kalian ikut menginap di sini saja.. "ajak ahjusshi

" jeongmall? apakah boleh? "tanya changmin

" ne, tentu saja boleh... kami tidak punya anak... jadi kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh menganggapku sebagai eomma kalian.. "jawab ahjumma

" benarkah boleh ahjumma...ahjusshi? "tanya changmin dengan mata mulai berkaca2

" ne... "

" eomma! "teriak changmin berlari memeluk ahjusshi

aku sungguh kaget dengan tindakan changmin. sesedih itukah ia?

" hey kalian juga boleh memanggikku appa... "tabah ahjusshi sambil tersenyum

" a...appa...! "kini junsu yg pergi memeluk ahjusshi.

selesai mereka berpelukkan kami semua masuk kedalam rumah.

" anggap saja rumah kalian sendiri.. "kata ahjusshi

" ne gomawo.. "kata kami bertiga

" kalian tenang saja, nanti biar ahjumma yg mencarikan sekolah untuk kalian... "

" jeongmall...? hah... sudah lama aku tidak sekolah... "kata changmin

" tidak sekolah? sejak kapan? waeyo? "tanya ahjumma

" ne kami tidak sekolah sejak 2 bulan lalu.. karena kami kekurangan biaya... "

" kalian sekelas kan? nanti kami akan masukan kalian... "

setelah berbincang2, kami bertiga di kamar yg cukup luas, aku tak menyangka rumah yg dilihat tidak terlalu besar, dalamnya akan seluas ini.. karena kelelahan, kami bertiga pergi tidur

(keesokkan harinya)

setelah aku, changmin dan junsu sarapan, kami diberi peta oleh ahjusshi jalan ke sekolah Bang Shin

" appa eomma, gomawo... "aku,junsu dan changmin memeluk ahjusshi dan ahjumma

ketika kami di jalan, aku terus melihat kearah peta, sehingga seorang namja yg sedang naik skateboard dengan 2orang teman nya menabrak ku

" aww... "

" hyung! "panggil changmin dan junsu panik

" mianhae...kau tak apa2? "tanya namja yg menabrak ku

" ne...a..aku tak apa2... "jawabku

" baguslah kalau begitu.. ayo yoochun, sungmin, kita pergi.. "

" ah.. tunggu..dulu.. apa kamu tau sekolah bang shin? "

" sekolah bang shin? "

" ne..kami hampir terlambat... "

" percuma... walaupun kalian lari dengan sekuat tenaga juga tidak akan keburu... "kata seseorang lagi yg kalau tidak salah bernama sungmin

" bisa saja sih kalau naik skateboard... "tambah sungmin

" mwo? "tanyaku

" ne..kami juga dari bang shin.. cepat sini mau ikut tidak? "tanya namja yg tidak kuketahui namanya

**(sekolah)**

" go...gomawo... "kataku, changmin dan juga junsu

" gomawo sungmin.. aku tak menyangka walaupun tubuhmu kecil, tapi kamu bisa mengangkatku... "kata changmin kepada sungmin

" kamu tuh... tubuhmu saja yg besar, tapi isinya tulang semua.. "balas sungmin

" kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya... sekali lagi gomawo... "kataku sebelum pergi

" hey kalian bertiga, tunggu... "

" waeyo? "tanyaku sopan

" ongkosnya.. ¥.3000... "

" mwo? hanya begini kami harus bayar? "tanya junsu

" ne... berkat kami kalian tidak terlambat kan? "jawab org yg disebelah sungmin yg bernama yoochun

kami terpaksa membayar ketiga namja itu dengan tabungan yg selama ini kami simpan karena upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah dimulai

**(lapangan)**

" hyung, aku sangat kesal dengan 3 namja tadi... "rengek changmin sambil duduk di salah satu tempat di ujung lapangan

" tapi kita mau bagaimana lagi.. kita memang sudah meminta bantuan nya sih.. "kataku

" hyung! hyung jangan terlalu baik.. "kata junsu padaku

" ta... "

" yunho hyung, cepat tangkap! "kata yoochun sambil melempar bola kearah namja yg menabrak ku

ternyata namanya yunho.. wow.. mereka main bola basket dengan sangat sangat keren..

" hyung.. hyung... HYUNG! "teriak changmin di kupingku

" wae? wae? "tanyaku

" daritadi hyung melihat mereka terus.. waeyo? "tanya changmin

" ti..tidak ada apa2.. "

" kalau begitu ayo kita ambil kembali uang tabungan kita.. "usul junsu

" n..ne.. "

" ya.. kalian kalah.. kalian tentu ingat taruhan kita bukan? "tanya yunho

" ne...tentu saja... tangkap ini... "kata seorang namja sambil melempar sejumlah uang kepada yunho

" ba...banyak...sekali... "

setelah mereka bertiga berjalan pergi meninggalkan lapangan, kami menghadang mereka.

" mau apa kalian? "tanya yunho padaku

" begini... kami kesini mau meminta kembali uang kami... "

" hanya ¥.3000 saja... "kata sungmin

" hanya? bagi kami ¥.3000 itu banyak tau! "lanjut changmin yg mulai emosi sambil menarik kerah baju sungmin yg menghasilkan sebuah jam jatuh dari kantung baju sungmin

" ah...mianhae... "kata changmin

" yahh...hyung ini jam yg tadi kamu titipkan padaku...bagaimana ini hyung... "tanya sungmin pada yunho

" jam ini sangat mahal... kalian pasti tidak akan sanggup menggantinya... "kata yunho

aku bisa melihat kecemasan timbul di wajah changmin dan junsu

" hyung...mianhae...saat ini aku tidak memiliki uang untuk menggantinya... "kataku meminta maaf

" kalau begitu bayar dengan tubuhmu saja..bagaimana? "

" mwoo? "

* * *

><p>" tu...tubuh? "<p>

" ne. untuk ganti rugi.. "kata yunho

" wahh yunho hyung hebat! ganti rugi yg setimpal! hahaha.. "tambah sungmin

" ma...madsud ka...lian apa? "junsu mulai membuka mulutnya yg sejak tadi tertutup karena takut

" sudah kalian ikut saja.. "

yunho menarik ku paksa.. begitu juga dengan sungmin dan yoochun, menarik changmin dan junsu dengan paksaan.. mereka menarik kami hingga ke satu rumah..

" rumah siapa ini? "tanyaku

" tentu saja rumah kami.. "jawab yunho singkat

" jadi... kalian benar ingin melakukan 'itu' pada kami? "tanyaku lagi

" tentu saja.. kenapa tidak.. "

mwo? apakah hidupku akan hancur di tangan nya? ya tuhan kami masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal 'itu'...

kami masuk ke rumah itu dan.. ya ampun... ruangan ini tidak bisa dikatakan 'rumah'... 'gudang' lebih tepatnya... berantakan sekali...

" haaahh lelahnya... "ucap sungmin sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa

" nah kalian bertiga... cepat kemari... pekerjaan kalian akan dimulai... "yunho memerintah kami untuk mendekat

aku menelan ludahku cepat... dadaku berdegup keras... bisa kulihat wajah changmin dan junsu yg tak kalah pucat denganku...

" hey, kenapa wajah kalian pucat seperti itu? cepat bereskan ruangan ini.. "

be...bereskan? jadi itu tugasnya? kukira yg dia madsud adalah 'itu'... tunggu dulu, kenapa ada sedikit perasaan kecewa ya? aiissshh sudahlah...

" habis itu kau, bereskan kamarku! "perintah yunho sambil menunjuk ke arahku

" ya, kau juga jangkung! habis ini bereskan kamarku! "sekarang giliran sungmin yg memerintah sambil menunjuk ke arah changmin

" aishh dasar pendek! memerintah seenaknya! "kata changmin mendumel

" yahh karena hanya kau yg tersisa, tolong habis ini bereskan kamarku ya.. "kata yoochun pada junsu sopan

setelah itu, mereka pun pergi ke kamar masing2 meninggalkan kami dengan setumpuk barang2 yg bertebaran di ruangan ini...

**(30menit kemudian)**

" hyung aku lelah... "keluh changmin

" ne.. aku juga... aku sudah tak sanggup lagi membersih kan kamar yoochun hyung... "tambah junsu

" hey hey kalian... ayo cepat kita bereskan kamar mereka.. atau kalian memang mau kita ada di sini sampai malam.. "kataku sedikit mengancam

" ne...ne...ne... "jawab keduanya dengan malas

sekarang aku berada di kamar yunho... ya ampun apa kamar ini tidak pernah di bersihkan ya? kotor sekali... lantainya lengket... bed cover kasurnya kotor.. dan meja belajarnya pun sampai tak terlihat akibat tertutup baju kotor dan buku2 yg berserakan..

**(15menit kemudian)**

akhirnya selesai... hanya tinggal kasurnya... aku tidak bisa mengganti bed cover ny jika yunho masih tertidur di kasurnya..

" hyung... hyung bangun... aku mau mengganti bed cover nya... "kataku membangunkan yunho

" hmhm.. aish.. baru saja 1menit aku bermimpi.. kau sudah membangunkanku... "keluh yunho sambil bangun dari kasurnya

aku mengganti bed cover kasur ini dengan yg baru.. sepi tapi menusuk.. itu yg kurasakan.. bagaimana tidak, selama aku membersih kan kasur ini, yunho terus menatapku dari belakang tanpa suara..

" sudah selesai.. sekarang aku boleh pulang kan..? "tanyaku

" belum... kau cuci dulu ini... "jawab yunho sambil melemparkan setumpuk baju kotor

" aishh kenapa tidak dari tadi? untung baju kotor yg ad di meja belum kucuci.. "kataku kesal

" owh.. kalau begitu cepat cuci baru kau boleh pulang.. "

aku keluar kamar yunho tanpa membalas kata2 ny.. aishh menyusahkan saja.. mencuci baju kotor setinggi gunung... melihatnya saja sudah membuatku ingin pingsan..

-Jae POV end-

-Min POV-

aishh.. masuk kamar nya si pendek membuatku marah.. capek2 aku membawa sapu dan kain pel, eh kamarnya malah terlihat tidak tertutup sehelai debu pun... dia ini namja atau yeoja sih? kamarnya bersih dan juga wangi... baju dan buku tertata dengan rapi..

" hey... "aku tidak melanjutkan kata2ku saat melihat sungmin tertidur pulas di kasurnya

aku tergoda untuk memandang wajahnya... cantik... bahkan melebihi cantik nya seorang yeoja.. apa benar ia namja? sulit di percaya... walaupun sikapnya sangat nyebelin, tapi cara ia merawat kamarnya dan juga wajahnya, seperti layaknya seorang yeoja...

aku terlalu asik memandang wajahnya sehingga tak sadar sungmin yg sejak tadi sudah terbangun

" uwaa! "teriakku kaget

" hahahaha se serius itukah kau melihat wajahku sampai2 aku terbangun kau tidak sadar juga? "tanya sungmin yg lebih tepat nya mengejek ku

" a...ani...bu...kan itu...ahhhh! sudah! tadi aku mau tanya apa yg mau di bersihkan kalau kamarmu sebersih ini? "

" ohh... memang tidak ada yg perlu dibersihkan... "

ya ampun nih orang... polos apa pura2 polos sihh?

" laluu kau mau aku ngapain di sini? "tanyaku kesal

" hmhmhmhm apa ya? kamu bisa masak? "

" ihh ngapain pake kamu kamuan? geli tau... "

" ne...ne...kau bisa masak? "

" y...ya...bi...bisa sih... tapi yg gampang2... "

kalau masak kenapa ga suruh jae hyung saja sih? aku memang bisa masak tapi... paling air panas, telur rebus, nasi goreng dan yg mudah lain nya.. semoga dia ga minta yg aneh2...

" kalau begitu aku mau kau ke supermarket depan, beli cola, kripik, sandwich dan milk shake sana.. "

" tidak jadi masak? "

" ahh aku belum mau mati dengan makan masakan mu... "

aishh nyebelin banget sih si pendek! aku memukul kepalanya pelan lalu mengambil uang yg ia kasih dan kabur keluar kamarnya.. bisa kudengar rintihan suara sungmin, tapi aku hanya senyum2 ga jelas..

-Min POV end-

-Su POV-

aduh gimana nih? aku harus membereskan kamar yoochun yg di dalamnya ad yoochun nya juga...  
>memang hal yg sepele sih.. tapi kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah mulai menyukainya... entah aku menyukainya karena apa, tapi yg kutau setiap melihat matanya jantungku langung berdetak tak karuan.. dan sifatnya yg dewasa dan juga cool.. aishh aku mikir apa sih? aku masuk ke kamarnya, memang rapi sih, tapi lantainya kotor penuh dengan serbuk2 makanan.. dan juga bungkus2 nya..<p>

" oh kau sudah datang, sebenarnya kamarku tidak berantakan hanya lantainya saja..jadi tolong dibereskan ya... "pinta yoochun

" n...ne... "

aku hendak membereskan dari sudut lantai yg kelihatan sangat kotor tapi aku tersandung sebuah kaleng cola dan hampir terjatuh.. untung saja yoochun menangkapku... tapi penangkapan itu menghasilkan kejadian yg kurang baik menurutku.. yoochun kehilangan keseimbangan nya saat menangkapku.. dan kami terjatuh dilantai dalam keadaan aku diatas yoochun dan juga... bibir kami... menempel... kami berciuman... kami terdiam untuk sesaat sampai akhirnya kami melepas ciuman itu..

" ah, mianhae.. "kataku

" tak apa... ini kecelakaan bukan? "kata yoochun sambil tersenyum

**DEGG**

ya ampun jantungku... kembali berdetak tak karuan... yoochun itu laki2... kenapa bisa aku menyukainya...

" ah hyung, aku keluar untuk mencuci bajumu dulu ya.. "pamitku

" ne.. kalau sudah selesai, pulang saja kalau kau mau... "

" ne.. "

-Su POV end-

junsu dan jaejoong yg sudah selesai mencuci dan juga changmin yg sudah selesai membelikan barang2 yg sungmin pesan, akhirnya mereka pulang..

" aishh, rasanya pinggangku mau patah... "keluh changmin sambil membanting diri di sofa sesampainya di ruang tamu

" ne.. aku juga... lelah sekali... "tambah jaejoong

" hyung, kau kenapa? sejak tadi kuperhatikan, wajah hyung merah sekali... apa hyung sakit? "tanya changmin\

" a...ani... ha...hanya... "

" hanya apa? "tanya jaejoong

" tadi...aku berciuman dengan yoochun hyung... "jawab junsu polos

" mwo? junsu? kau berciuman dengan siapa? "tanya ahjumma jaejoong kaget

-tbc-

RnR y...  
>q btuh kritik dan saran klian...<br>yg positif tentunya..  
>XD<br>hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love Clothes**

**Pair: YunJae, YooSu, 2Min**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy**

**Rate: T *seperti biasa XD***

**WARNING:: ini ff lama saya, jadi maaf klo banyak kata2 yg salah dan letak penempatan tanda kurang bener^^**

* * *

><p>" mwo? junsu? kau berciuman dengan siapa? "tanya ahjumma jaejoong kaget<p>

" ah eomma… itu… hanya… "jawab junsu gugup

" wah anak eomma mulai dewasa ya.. ngomong2 siapa yeoja yg berhasil mengambil hatimu? "tanya eomma junsu sambil membelai rambut junsu

" aniya.. "

" chunnie! ya eomma namanya chunnie.. "kata changmin memotong ucapan junsu

-Min POV-

" chunnie! ya eomma namanya chunnie.. "kataku memotong ucapan junsu

aku tau pasti ia ingin memberitaukan nya… aku tidak mau, orangtua yg selama ini kami impi2kan menjadi illfill pada kami..

" wahhh chunnie ya? nama yg bagus.. pasti orgnya sangat cantik.. "puji eomma

" eomma lapar… "kataku

" ah ne.. eomma sudah masak makanan yg banyak jadi kalian makan yg banyak ya.. "

(meja makan)

" hyung, bagaimana dengan baju design mu? "tanya junsu hyung

" hmhm aku sedang mempelajari pembuatan long dress.. bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri? "

" kalau aku baru sampai bikin baju2 pergi… "jawab junsu hyung

" berarti aku donk yg paling hebat? "tanyaku

" memangnya sudah sampai tahap mana kau menjahit? "

" hmhm sampai baju2 santai… "jawabku santai

" ya ampun changmin kau baru level 1? aku saja sudah level 2… "kata junsu hyung mengejak ku

" hah junsu hyung kan curang… kita kan sepakat untuk setiap level nya membuat 30 potong baju, sedangkan hyung baru buat 10… "oceh ku

" hehe akukan sudah bisa jadi tidak apa2lah… korting dikit buat si jago… "

ahh curang junsu hyung! baru bikin 10 sudah langsung loncat level…

-Min POV end-

selama untuk beberapa hari ini, mereka masih harus bulak balik ke rumah yunho,sungmin dan yoochun sampai mereka bisa mengganti jam yunho

" h…hyung…. mmm kau..mau aku apa hari ini? "tanya junsu saat di kamar yoochun

-Su POV-

" h…hyung…. mmm kau..mau aku apa hari ini "tanyaku saat berada di kamar yoochun

" hmhm.. tidak ada semuanya masih rapi sejak kau membreskan nya… "

aishh yoochun hyung itu kok bisa sih diam seperti ini?  
>padahal waktu itu ia sudah menciumku..<br>apa cuma aku yg merasakan hal itu?  
>apa hanya aku yg merasa deg2an?<br>tanpa kusadari air mataku jatuh…

" kenapa kau menangis? "tanya yoochun mulai khawatir

" apa pedulimu? "

" kau kenapa? "

" apa hyung tidak pernah memikirkan hal 4hari yg lalu? "tanyaku

" 4 hari yg lalu? madsudmu masalah jam itu? "

" ani… bukan itu… waktu aku di sini… "

" madsudmu, ciuman kecelakaan itu? "

" ne… apa hyung tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu? hyung, itu first kiss ku… "kataku jujur dengan tangisku yg semakin deras

" ani… begini… madsudku… "

" kenapa yoochun hyung jadi gelisah? "

" aishhh! kau yg memulai junsu! "teriak yoochun hyung mendorong tubuhku sampai terbentur tembok

" aku memang menyukaimu! kenapa selama ini aku selalu cuek didepanmu, itu karena aku mau menghindar dari kenyataan kalau… kalau aku mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama.. "kata yoochun

yoochun hyung menyukaiku? pe…perasaanku… terbalas… perasaan ku terbalas! yoochun hyung juga menyukaiku!

CHUUU

sebuah ciuman mendarat tepat di bibirku…. tapi bukan seperti ciuman yg waktu itu… ciuman kali ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya…

" mhmhm hyu…ng…. "desahku disela2 ciuman kami

" mianhae… aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku… "kata yoochun lalu melepas ciuman nya

" tidak apa2… hyung… "panggilku

" ne? waeyo? "tanyanya

" aku mencintaimu.. "

aku dan yoochun hyung terdiam… beberapa menit kemudian yoochun hyung pun membuka mulutnya…

" hmhm.. apakah… kau mau… jadi kekasihku? "

" ke…kekasih hyung…? "

" ne… waeyo? kau tidak mau ya? "

" a..ani… aku hanya kaget… hyung kan cuek denganku, tapi tiba2 hyung mau aku jadi kekasih hyung… "

" ne… jadi apa jawabanmu? "

aku menjawab dengan sebuah anggukkan… aku sangat senang… perasaanku terbalas…

" gomawo… "katanya lalu mencium keningku

-Su POV end-

-Min POV-

" nih makanannya.. "kataku sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup ayam

" wah kurang panas nih.. cepet panasin dulu sana! "perintah sungmin

" aishh ne ne ne… "kataku pasrah

setelah aku memanaskan sup nya aku pun kembali..

" nih udah panas.. "

" ne.. suapi aku.. "

" mwo? kau kan punya tangan, kenapa aku harus menyuapi mu? makan sendiri aja sana! "kataku sambil hendak pergi dari kamar sungmin

" tunggu.. "kata sungmin sambil memegang tanganku

" ne.. waeyo? "

" kalau kau ga mau suapi aku, pijit kakiku.. "

nih anak ngeselin banget sih! seenaknya aja dia merintah2… aha.. lihat saja aku kerjai dia..

" ne… aku suapi deh… "

" kalau gitu cepet dong! jangan lelet! "perintahnya lagi

sebelum aku memberikan suapan padanya, aku menaruh semua isi saus sambal kedalam sup si pendek..

" nih cepet aaaa.. "aku melayangkan suapan pertama

" huweeekkk apaan nih kok pedes banget? ga pake cabe kan? "katanya sambil mengipas2 mulutnya

" hahaahahahah! lucu! luu sekali…! hahaha..! "

" aisshh, apa sih.. sudah berhenti ketawa! "omelnya dengan muka memerah

" makanya, jangan ngeselin donk… "kataku sambil mencubit kedua pipinya

" ihh cepet ambilin aku minum! "

" ne… "kataku di sela2 ketawaku

-Min POV end-

-Jae POV-

" hyung, kau itu jorok ya.. baru kemarin aku bereskan kamarmu, sekarang sudah berantakan lagi kaya gudang… "ejek ku

" memang.. "jawabnya singkat

" jae.. "panggil yunho

" mwo? "

" tidak apa… "

lalu aku melanjutkan membersihkan bersih2…

" jae.. "panggilnya lagi

" mwo? "

" cheonmaneyo… lanjutkan saja… "

(beberapa menit kemudian)

" jae… "

" waeyo? "tanyaku kesal

" hmhm begini… cepat kesini sebentar.. "perintahnya dan aku pun mendekatinya

saat aku mendekatinya, ia segera berdiri lalu memelukku..

" hey, hyung, kau kenapa? "tanyaku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan nya

" diam! untuk beberapa menit.. biarkan aku seperti ini… "pintanya

pelukan nya…hangat… seperti pelukkan appa…  
>setelah beberapa menit, seperti apa yg dia janjikan dia melepas pelukan nya…<br>tapi kenapa aku merasa sedih ya saat ia melepas pelukkan nya?  
>aishh mikir apa sih aku ini? lebih baik aku cepat2 menyelesaikan beres2nya lalu pergi..<p>

" jae… "

" wae? "

" apa boleh aku mencintaimu? "

" mwo? aku tidak salah dengar nih? kamu mencintaiku? "tanyaku

" aku belum bilang kalau aku mencintaimu.. aku hanya bertanya 'bolehkah aku mencintaimu'… itu saja.. "

" hmhm.. kalau kujawab boleh? "

" kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku… "jawabnya

" kalau tidak? "

" selamanya kau akan menjadi pesuruh ku… "

" aishh tidak ada pilihan yg enak ya… tidak ada pilihan lain? "tanyaku tapi hanya dijawab dengan senyuman seringai nya

" baiklah boleh.. "jawabku pasrah

aku tentu tidak mau selamanya menjadi budaknya kan… hah tapi menjadi kekasihnya… apa tidak terlalu aneh? ia seorang namja dan aku juga…

" gomawo.. "katanya sambil memeluk ku

" aisshh jangan peluk2 aku seenaknya dong.. "keluhku sambil melepas pelukan nya

" kita ini sekarang sepasang kekasih.. kau harus sedikit romantis dong! "omelnya

" hey, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu karena tidak mau selamanya menjadi budakmu tau! "balasku

" terserah.. "katanya sambil mencium bibirku sekilas

" ka..kau… itu first kiss ku tau! "omelku sambil memukul2 badan nya

" hyung… "panggil seseorang yg ternyata adalah yoochun

" waeyo chun? "tanya yunho

" hm ani.. ada hal yg ingin aku beritau pada kalian semua…. "jawab yoochun

(ruang depan)

" waeyo hyung? kok tiba2 manggil kami semua..? "tanya sungmin

" ne… begini…. aku hanya mau memberitau kalian… kalau aku… "

" kau kenapa chun? "tanya yunho

" kalau aku sudah menjadi kekasih junsu… "kata yoochun dengan muka memerah

mwo? yoochun dan junsu jadi sepasang kekasih?

" wah kebetulan sekali kalau begitu.. aku ingin kalian tau juga kalau aku juga sudah menjadi kekasih jae.. "tambah yunho

mwo? yunho mengumumkan hal itu? mu..mukaku panas… pasti sekarang mukaku sudah memerah kaya kepiting rebus…

" mwo? kalian… "tanya changmin dan sungmin bersamaan

" ne.. aku juga ingin kalau kalian berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih.. "kata yoochun semangat

" andwe! aku tidak setuju! "kata sungmin dan changmin bersamaan

yahh memang lucu juga sih.. junsu dan yoochun.. aku dan yunho… dan kalau changmin dan sungmin juga jadi sepasang kekasih dalam hari ini, pasti seru..

" wah kalian kompak ya.. "kata yunho

" gini saja, kita ambil suara, siapa yg tidak setuju changmin dan sungmin jadi sepasang kekasih? "tanya yoochun bijak

lalu changmin dan sungmin mengangkat tangan nya..

" nah, kalau yg setuju? "tanya yoochun lagi

aku, yunho, junsu dan yoochun mengangkat tangan..

" nah 4 lawan 2… kalian kalah… berarti sekarang kalian resmi sepasang kekasih.. "kata yunho semakin girang

" aishh kalian memutuskan seenak nya! "kata sungmin marah lalu langsung masuk kekamarnya

" hey, jangkung! cepat sini! "tambah sungmin sambil menongolkan kepalanya di sela2 pintu lalu changmin pun mengikuti nya

" mereka lucu ya.. "kata junsu

" ne.. chagi… semoga mereka cepat2 saling mencintai seperti kita ya.. "lanjut yoochun lalu mencium pipi junsu

" chagi.. ayo jalan2… "ajak junsu

" ne.. ayo.. hyung, aku dan junsu pergi dulu ya.. "pamit yoochun lalu pergi sambil menggandeng tangan junsu

" tuh, lihat.. contoh mereka berdua dong.. lebih romantis gitu.. "kata yunho

aissh jngan merengek gitu kek… aku kan jadi ga enak… dari pada melihatnya seperti itu lebih baik aku cuci muka dulu di kamar mandi deh..  
>aku bergerak meninggalkan yunho di ruang depan tanpa menghiraukan nya yg dari tadi memanggil namaku..<p>

(kamar mandi)

aku cuci mukaku di westafel dan melihat wajahku di kaca.. tak tau mengapa, perhatianku tak lepas dari bibirku.. gara2 si yunho…. bagaimana pun kan itu first kiss ku… ya walaupun begitu, ada perasaan hangat sih waktu didekatnya…

" jae! "panggil yunho

" ne! sebentar! "

aissh lebih baik jangan mikir itu deh.. aku takut akan jatuh cinta… aku pun keluar dan menemui yunho tanpa memikirkan soal ciuman itu..

-Jae POV end-

-Sungmin POV-

aku terbangun dari tidurku karena mimpi.. tapi aku melihat changmin tertidur dilantai..  
>dia menunggu ku bangun sampai tidur dilantai… dasar pabo..<br>aku mengangkat tubuhnya keatas kasurku lalu melanjutkan tidurku disampingnya..

-Sungmin POV end-

(malam)

" hyung, kami pulang dulu ya.. "

" ne.. hati2 ya.. "kata yunho sambil mengacak2 rambut jaejoong

" chagi.. hati2 ya.. "kata yoochun sambil memeluk junsu

" ne.. oh ya mana changmin? kok sepi sekali… "tanya junsu

" sepertinya sudah pulang… dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya.. "jawab yunho

jaejoong dan junsu pun pulang ke rumahnya..

(home's)

" anyyeoong… "sapa jae dan su sesampai di dalam rumah

" anyeong.. junsu.. jaejoong… kalian sudah pulang… mana changmin? "tanya eomma junsu

" memangnya changmin belum pulang eomma? "tanya junsu

" belum… bukan kah tadi ia pergi dengan kalian? "

" ne tapi.. kukira dia sudah pulang duluan.. "

-Jae POV-

" ne tapi.. kukira dia sudah pulang duluan.. "jawabku

kalau changmin belum pulang kemana dia? apa masih ada dirumah yunho? tapi daritadi yunho tidak melihatnya.. jadi kemana changmin?

" aisshh gimana kalian ini.. ayo cepat kalian cari changmin.. kalau dia kenapa2 gimana… "perintah ahjumma

kami pun pergi lagi ke rumah yunho..

(yunho home's)

TOKK…TOKK…

" ne.. "jawab yunho dari dalam sambil membuka pintu

" jae? junsu? kenapa kalian kesini lagi? "tanya yunho

" apa changmin ada di sini? "tanyaku

" tidak ada.. dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya.. "

" coba hyung periksa dulu.. kumohon hyung.. "pinta junsu

" ne.. yasudah kalian masuk ayo.. "

kami masuk dan menemukan yoochun sedang baca buku di ruang depan

" chagi? kenapa kau ada di sini? "tanya yoochun pada junsu

" chagi.. changmin menghilang.. "jawab junsu dengan raut wajah bersedih

" mwo? bagaimana bisa? coba kita tanya sungmin.. siapa tau sungmin tau changmin ada di mana.. "usul yoochun

kami bergegas ke kamar sungmin..

" sungmin apa kamu… "kata2 yunho terputus saat melihat ternyata sungmin dan changmin tidur dalam 1 kasur yg sama sambil berpelukkan. kami masuk dengan mulut yg melongo.. sungmin dan changmin tidur dengan lucunya.. sungmin yg tidur lebih rendah dari changmin, tidur dengan memeluk pinggang changmin… dan changmin memeluk leher sungmin… hahah… mirip suami istri yg sedang tidur…

" sungmin… changmin… cepat bangun.. "kata yunho sambil menggoyangkan tubuh changmin dan sungmin

" hmhm… uwaaaaa! "teriak keduanya sambil tatap2an

keduanya merasa terkejut… tapi anehnya mereka tidak beranjak dari adegan pelukan itu dan masih tatap2an…

" wah… sepertinya kita kaya obat nyamuk aja ya.. sebaik nya kita keluar yuk… "sindir yoochun lalu mengagetkan mereka

" uwaa.. "teriak mereka lagi lalu melepas pelukan nya

" changmin, kalau sudah selesai cepat keluar ya.. aku tunggu diluar.. "kataku lalu keluar bersama yg lain

-Jae POV end-

-Min POV-

deg…deg…deg… DEG…DEG…

detak jantungku semakin keras…  
>kenapa ini…<br>a…apa…  
>ahhh! tidak mungkin! tidak mungkin aku menyukai sungmin..<br>aku berdiri lalu hendak beranjak pergi dari kamar sungmin…  
>tapi tiba2 tangan sungmin menahan tanganku..<p>

" tunggu.. "pintanya sambil memegang tanganku

" wae? ini sudah malam.. aku mau pulang… besok kan sekolah… "alasanku

" boleh aku memelukmu? "tanyanya

" me…memelukku? untuk…apa…? "tanyaku

tiba2 nyebelin.. tiba2 baik… dan sekarang, tiba2 jadi aneh gini…

" sudah sini aja.. "katanya sambil menarik tanganku hingga aku berada dipelukkan nya

DEG DEG DEG

aduh… please stop… kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini terus sihh…

" jantungmu berdetak kencang sekali.. "katanya

" ta..tadi kan… aku habis kaget… "jawabku beralasan

" ah.. changmin… "panggilnya

" ne? "

" apa kau menganggap kita ini beneran jadi sepasang kekasih? "

" ani…aku tidak tau… aku bingung… "jawabku gugup sambil melepas pelukan sungmin

" bagaimana kalau kita teruskan? "

" mwo? "

" ne… gimana kalau kita teruskan? sepertinya akan menarik.. "

bagaimana ini…  
>hyung2 diluar menjodohkan kami tiba2…<br>dan sekarang…  
>sungmin malah ngajakin pacaran beneran….<p>

" wa…waeyo? "

" aku juga tidak tau… tiba2 saja aku menginginkan hubungan ini beneran.. "jawab sungmin

terlihat sebuah kejujuran diwajahnya…  
>tapi ini… aku dan dia yg sering berantem tiba2 pacaran?<br>tapi… kalau dipikir2, sepertinya boleh juga…  
>yah memang aneh sih…<br>tapi siapa tau dengan menjadi kekasihnya aku bisa mengartikan sesungguhnya perasaanku…

" yasudah… kita jalankan selama beberapa hari, kalau memang tetap tidak ada perasaan cinta, kita sudahi… setuju? "tanyaku

" setuju…. "

" kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya.. sudah malam… "pamitku

" tunggu… mana salam perpisahan nya? "tanya sungmin

" anyeong.. "salamku

" aishh bukan begitu… aku sering lihat di tv kalau sepasang kekasih, salam perpisahan yg cocok adl d sini… "tunjuk sungmin ke arah keningnya

" apa harus? "

" ne.. kita kan selama beberapa hari ini kekasih beneran.. "

aku mencium keningnya dengan lembut lalu pergi meninggalkan nya..

-Min POV end-

-Sungmin POV-

changmin mencium keningku… lembut… saat bibirnya menyentuh keningku, terasa lembut dan juga hangat…  
>sebelum dia benar2 pergi meninggalkan ku, dia memberikan senyuman mematikan nya kepadaku…<p>

DEG…DEG…DEG…

kenapa perasaan ini datang lagi?  
>perasaan yg kurasakan saat mengenal cinta pertama ku, kyuhyun…<br>aku tau kyuhyun tidak akan kembali lagi padaku…  
>tapi masa aku telah mencintai yg lain?<p>

" HYUNGGGG! "teriak ku

" waeyo sungmin? "tnya yunho dan yoochun hyung khawatir

" ani.. aku mau tanya… "

" ne… tanya apa? "tanya yunho hyung

" kalau sekarang aku mencintai org lain dan melupakan cinta pertamaku yg sudah lama menghilang, apa aku salah? "

" tidak… karena sekarang adalah sekarang…. apa yg kau jalani sekarang, jalani saja… masa lalu yg buruk itu tidak boleh terus menerus diingat… memangnya kau sedang menyukai siapa? "jelas yunho hyung

" ne.. tiba2 menanyakan hal seperti ini… "tambah yoochun hyung

" ani… "

" ah.. aku tau… pasti changmin? "tebak yoochun hyung

" katanya benci… taunya malah cinta… "ejek yunho hyung

" aku tidak tau… aku sungguh bingung dengan perasaanku… "

" itu cinta min… "tegas yoochun

" ne… aku tau hyung… tapi apa changmin juga mencintaiku? aku takut hyung… aku takut hal sama dengan pada waktu aku mencintai kyuhyun… ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku karena merasa itu menjijikan.. "

" min, cinta itu tidak selalu sama… boleh kau takut, tapi jangan sampai berkepanjangan.. "ceramah yoochun hyung mulai keluar kalau mengenai cinta

" ne hyung, gomawo… aku juga… sudah… menjadi kekasih beneran kok sama changmin.. "

" jeongmall? "tanya yunho hyung memotong pembicaraanku

" ne.. tapi hanya untuk beberapa hari… "

" ohh… walaupun hanya untuk beberapa hari, yg penting kau pacaran dengan org yg kau cintai ini kan.. hooaammm… aku ngantuk nih… aku tidur duluan ya.. "kata yunho hyung sebelum pergi dari kamarku

" ne.. aku juga… kalau aku belum tidur juga, besok aku tidak akan bisa bangun… "kata yoochun hyung lalu mengikuti yunho hyung keluar

jam 10 malam…  
>apa changmin sudah tidur ya…?<br>kenapa dia belum memberitauku?  
>apa aku saja yg menelepon nya duluan?<br>aiissh… jangan.. nanti dia ke-gr an lagi…

DRRRTT DRRTT

ponselku berdering…  
>nomor siapa ini? nomor tanpa nama terpajang di layar ponselku…<p>

" anyeong… "

" anyeong sungmin-ah… "panggil seseorang dari balik ponsel yg sepertinya kukenal

" nuga dangsin-eun? "

" ini aku changmin… kamu belum tidur? "

" belum… sepertinya karena tadi udah tidur, jdi ga bisa tidur lagi.. "

sepanjang malam aku habiskan hanya bertelepon dengan changmin..  
>dari menanyakan hal2 umum, sampai menceritakan kejadian di sekolah..<br>sampai2 kami baru tidur jam 2pagi…

-Sungmin POV end-

-Jae POV-

senangnya hari ini…  
>bertemu dengan yunho dan yg lain…<br>dan lebih menyenangkan nya lagi, aku menjadi kekasih yunho…  
>tunggu, menjadi… kekasih… yunho… menyenangkan?<br>tapi memang itu sih alasan aku senang…

" hyung, apa kau… "kata2 junsu terputus saat melihat aku memegangi bibirku

" hyung, ada apa dengan bibirmu? kok hyung pegang terus? "tanya junsu

" ah…ani…sebenarnya… ah tidak… madsudnya…. "

" sudahlah hyung, tak apa… aku tidur dulu ya hyung.. aku ngantuk… "kata junsu lalu pergi tidur

TRING…TRING…

bunyi ponsel tanda pesan masuk terdengar… dari yunho…

from: yunho  
>title: love you<br>malam jae…  
>belum tidur? atau malah sudah tidur?<br>hehe…  
>aku ingin memberi tau kamu, kalau besok aku, dan yg lain akan menjemputmu dan juga junsu dan changmin..<br>cepat tidur ya..  
>dan satu kata lagi, saranghaeyo…<br>forever sarang kim jaejoong…

from: jaejoong  
>title: love you too<br>ne… nado saranghaeyo…  
>anyeong…<br>setelah pesan itu kukirim, aku pun tidur…

(paginya,sekolah)

" jaejoong, junsu, changmin! "panggil sungmin sambil berlari kearah kami bersama yoochun

dimana yunho? kenapa sejak tadi pagi, habis mengantarku ia langsung menghilang…

" waeyo? kok kalian berlari seperti itu? "tanyaku

" gawat! ada gosip di sekolah tentang kalian… katanya jaejoong ditinggal org tua ny karena banyak hutang.. sedangkan, junsu dan changmin menumpang di sana sehingga diangkat menjadi anak oleh ahjusshi dan ahjumma nya jaejoong.. "jelas yoochun

berita nya sudah menyebar… sudah kuduga suatu saat semua pasti tau… tapi secepat inikah?

" ternyata kalian sama juga ya… "kata sungmin

" madsudmu? "tanya changmin

" ya… kami juga seperti kalian… org tua ku kena PHK lalu kabur meninggalkanku… dan org tua yoochun hyung, kabur meninggalkan nya untuk kawin lari… "jelas sungmin

" mwo? "

" aisshh sungmin, jangan di ceritakan dong… aku kan malu.. "kata yoochun

" dan yg paling parah adl yunho hyung… sejak kecil ia dibuang oleh kedua org tua ny.. ahjusshi nya sudah meninggal, dan saat ahjumma nya menemui seorg namja, ia meninggalkan yunho dengan setumpuk hutang.. "kata sungmin sedih

tak kusangka, ada org yg lebih menderita dariku..

" kami mengumpulkan uang bersama untuk menggapai impian kita.. "lanjut sungmin lagi

" impian? "

" ne… menjadi skater profesional… setiap hari kami berlatih untuk menggapai impian itu… "jawab yoochun

mereka lebih susah dariku, tapi mereka bisa mandiri dan berusaha menggapai impian nya…  
>aku yg hanya ditinggal org tua saja,<br>aku hanya bisa menangis dan mengeluh…  
>impian…<br>impianku menjadi designer bersama junsu dan changmin…  
>aku harus berjuang menggapai impian itu…<br>aku berjalan melalui kantin menuju ke kelas, tapi seseorg menabrak ku…

DUKK

" aww.. "rintihku

" mian… oh kamu jae… jae ada hal yg harus kutanya… "kata yunho

" ne..? "

" kamu sudah mengetahui nya ya? "

" tau apa? "

" kisah hidupku dengan org tuaku.. "

" ne…. kamu sabar ya… kebahagiaan yg tidak bisa didapat dari org tua, bisa kamu dapat kok dari org2 disekitarmu.. "

" aku tidak apa2 kok… aku sudah cukup bahagia… walaupun tidak ada org tua, aku cukup bahagia hidup dengan teman2 ku…. "kata yunho sambil tersenyum

tidak ada org tua….. bahagia?

" bohong… hyung, kamu tidak perlu menutupinya… aku tau… bagaimana rasanya ditinggal org tua… sakit… sakit sekali… "

" tidak akan pernah sakit kalau kamu selalu disampingku… "kata yunho sambil memelukku

" hyung, kalau aku mengatakan yg sejujurnya boleh? "

" tentu.. "

" saranghaeyo hyung… "

setelah aku berkata seperti itu, yunho melepas pelukan nya lalu menatapku tak percaya..

" apa madsudmu? "

" aku hanya mengatakan nya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik2 ya.. "pintaku

" ne… "

" saranghaeyo hyung…. "kataku sambil mengecup pipi yunho

" gomawo jae… walaupun aku masih sedikit kaget, tapi sungguh… gomawo jae… "katanya sambil mencium bibirku sekilas

" ne… "kataku sambil membalas ciuman nya

" jaejoong… "panggil seseorg dari belakangku

suaranya sangat familiar…  
>suara yg sangat kurindukan…<br>suara yg terang dan hangat…  
>eomma? eomma disini?<p>

" eomma? "

" jaejoong, syukurlah kamu baik2 saja… eomma sangat merendukan mu… "kata eomma sambil memeluk ku

" eomma…. eomma kenapa ada di sini…. kenapa tiba2….? "tanyaku sambil menangis

" jaejoong, eomma kembali menjemputmu… "

" JANGAN BEGINI! KENAPA MENINGGALKAN AKU TIBA2? BAGAIMANA DENGANKU SAAT ITU? EOMMA TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN NYA KAN? "omelku sambil melepas pelukan eomma

tiba2 saja eomma pergi… dan juga tiba2 datang….  
>eomma sungguh tidak memikirkan perasaanku…<p>

" jaejoong, jangan marah lagi ya… ikut eomma pulang… "ajak eomma

" ANDWE! aku tidak mau! aku benci eomma! aku benci appa! "teriak ku lalu berlari meninggalkan eomma yg masih berdiri sambil memanggil namaku..

aku tidak mau pulang!  
>kenapa disaat aku sudah mulai tenang dengan keadaanku sekarang,<br>masalah datang menghampiriku..  
>aku benci!<p>

_TBC_

**Aq tau diatas banyaaaakk banget typo nya..  
>T_T<br>****sebenernya udah di rapiin tadi..  
>tapi modem kurang ajar, jadi ny kga ke save..<br>dan mood ku udah keburu ilang!  
>huhuhu<br>aq janji untuk yg chap brikut, aq akan rapiin..  
>oh ya, aq minta saran ny lagi yaa..<br>tapi ceritanya juga di komen doong..  
>*puppy eyes*<br>hehe  
>RnR yahh~~<strong>

**_Balesan Review Chap1:_**

**.zzz:: gomawo saran nya^^ mianhae perbaikan ny dimulai chap depan ajah ya? alasan ny udh kutulis diatas tuh.. hehehe.. dan juga salam kenal Gaem~sshi..**

**Hyun Hyumin:: eh? iya yah? ini ff lama ku.. jd tnpa aq edit, lngsung post aja deh.. hehe.. di chap depan aq akan lebih tetiti dehh^^**

**MaxAberu:: iyah kissuan, mau ikut?  
>*plaakk<br>XD hehehe**

**widiwMin:: iyah chingu..  
>aq jga ngrasa gtu..<br>dan bgitu pula d chap ini..  
>huhu mianhae~<br>untuk chap brikut, aq akan lebih teliti..  
>ff ini pair nya, YunJae, YooSu, 2Minnie(Changmin-Sungmin)<br>^^ **


	3. Chapter 3 END Chap

**Title: Love Clothes**

**Pair: YunJae, YooSu, 2Min**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy**

**Rate: T *seperti biasa XD***

**WARNING:: ini ff lama saya, jadi maaf klo banyak kata2 yg salah dan letak penempatan tanda kurang bener^^**

* * *

><p>" Hey…. Jae…tunggu aku… "panggil Yunho dari belakangku tapi aku hanya berjalan lurus tanpa memberdulikannya<p>

" Aku mohon tunggu dulu Jae.. "katanya lagi sambil menarik tanganku hingga sekarang mata kmi beradu pandang

" Jangan lihat aku.. "pintaku lalu memalingkan wajahku darinya

Aku tak mau Yunho melihatku…. Aku tak mau ia melihatku dalam keadaan menangis…  
>Tapi tiba2 yunho menarik tanganku hingga aku sekarang dalam pelukan ny…<p>

" Menangislah kalau kamu mau menangis…. Teriak lah kalau kamu mau berteriak… Aku kekasihmu… Kamu bisa memakaiku untuk tempat mu bercerita…. menangis… tertawa… Aku ingin tau semua tentangmu Jae… karena aku mencintaimu… "kata Yunho yg membuatku menangis

Aku menangis dalam pelukan nya… hangat…. dalam kesendirianku ini, Yunho ada di sampingku… Org yg kini kucintai menghiburku…

" Gomawo Yun… "kataku yg masih dalam isak tangis

" Yasudah sekarang kamu pulang ya… Ini sudah hampir sore… "

" Andwe! aku tidak mau pulang! aku tidak akan pernah mau pulang! "teriak ku

" Ok ok… sekarang ikut kerumahku aja… ok? "tanya nya

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti yunho kerumahnya..

**(YYS home's)**

" Aku pulang.. "kata Yunho saat masuk kedalam rumah

" Ah.. Hyung sudah pulang… Tadi Changmin memberi tauku bahwa eomma nya Jaejoong menyuruh Jaejoong pulang… "kata Sungmin

" Aku tidak mau pulang.. "kata ku

" Permisi, apa di sini ada Jaejoong? "tanya seseorg dari belakangku

" Eomma… "

" Jaejoong… Ternyata benar kamu disini… Ayo cepat kamu pulang… "kata eomma sambil menarik tanganku

" Aku tidak mau.. "jawabku pelan

" Ayo cepat pulang! "

" Aku tidak mau! Kenapa selalu begitu! Selalu mengambil keputusan tanpa memikirkan perasaanku! "

" Jaejoong.. "

" Eomma sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku! Waktu kabur tinggal kabur, dan sekarang pulang pun tinggal pulang! Semua semaunya sendiri! aku bukan barang yg bisa dipindah2kan seenak nya! Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama eomma dan appa lagi! Aku tidak mau seperti dulu lagi! "teriakku pada eomma

**PLAKKK**

Sebuah tamparan melesat di pipi kiri ku..  
>Eomma menamparku…<br>Sekian lama eomma tak pernah menamparku dan sekarang, karena masalah ini eomma menamparku?

" EOMMA KETERLALUAN! "teriak ku lalu berlari ke rumah dan mengunci dri di dalam kamar

Eomma keterlaluan…  
>Eomma tidak memikirkan ku…<br>Aku benci eomma…. Benci!

" Jaejoong… "panggil eomma sambil menggedorkan pintu kamarku yg terkunci tapi aku tidak menjawab

" Jaejoong, eomma hanya mau memberi tau… Besok malam kita langsung pulang ke korea… "kata eomma lagi

Pulang kerumah…  
>Berarti kembali seperti dulu…<br>Tidak akan ada lagi Yunho…..  
>Tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan nya….<br>Aku mencintai Yunho….  
>Maafkan aku Yunho…<br>Aku beranjak dari kamarku lalu pergi ke rumah yunho dengan membawa 1 loyang kue natal…  
>Karena sebentar lagi natal, dimana2 menjual kue natal dengan harga murah…<p>

**(Yunho home's)**

" Uwaaa kue ini enak sekali… Cobain deh, enak banget lhoo… "kataku girang sambil melahap kue natal

" Jaejoong, ngapain sih kamu dateng malem2… Kan dingin banget diluar… "tanya Yunho

" Memangnya aku tidak boleh kesini? "

Diluar memang dingin…. Sangat dingin…  
>Aku bertemu dengan Yunho dengan membawa alasan bodoh…<br>Ya, aku ini pabo… Tapi aku harus datang…  
>Karena mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengan nya…<p>

" Jae… "panggil Yunho

" Ne? "

" Jangan lupakan kami ya… "

Ke…kenapa ia bicara seperti itu….?  
>Mengatakan hal itu membuatku semakin tidak mau meninggalkan nya…<br>Aku mencoba makan kue itu lagi dengan menahan air mata yg memaksa untuk keluar…  
>Tapi tidak bisa…. Aku tidak bisa menahan nya… Air mataku keluar tanpa seijinku…<p>

" Jae, ikut aku sebentar yuk… Ada yg ingin kuperlihatkan… "kata Yunho sambil menarik tanganku

" Mau kemana? "

" Sudah… ikut saja…. Nanti juga kamu tau… "

Yunho mengajak ku ke suatu jembatan… Jembatan yg dimana pemandangan nya sangat indah.. Dihiasi lampu yg kerlap kerlip…

" Indah kan? "tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum

Disaat seperti ini…. Andaikan waktu berhenti selamanya…. Selamanya dan aku akan terus bersama Yunho…  
>Tapi waktu tidak dapat kuhentikan… Maka aku harus mengakhiri ini semua…<p>

" Hyung, gomawo… Ini adalah pemandangan yg sangat indah… Walaupun aku kembali, aku tidak akan melupakan kalian… Jeongmall gomawo… tapi mianhae… Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi… Hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini… Selamat tinggal hyung… "kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan nya

" Tunggu Jae.. "panggilnya

Yunho mengejarku, tapi aku tetap berlari… Aku berlari sampai aku juga tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku berlari…

" Waeyo Jae? "tanya Yunho setelah mendapatkan tanganku

" Aku harus kembali dengan eomma… jadi… "

Aku tak meneruskan kata-kata ku… Hatiku sakit…  
>Yg bisa kulakukan hanya menangis dan pasrah dengan kenyataan…<br>Air mataku keluar… Lalu Yunho memeluk ku…

" Sudah kubilang, menangislah disisiku Jae… Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu… "kata Yunho

" Ne… Gomawo hyung… Hajiman mianhae… "kataku sambil melepas pelukan nya lalu pergi meninggalkan nya yg masih terdiam melihat kepergianku…

Aku berlari sampai ke rumah lalu seperti biasa aku menguncinya…  
>Aku tidak sanggup… Aku terlalu mencintainya…<br>Aku menangis sepanjang malam sampai2 aku tertidur…

**(Esoknya)**

Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara dari depan kamar…  
>Lalu aku melihat eomma sedang mengepak kan barang2 kami…<p>

" Ah… Akhirnya selesai juga… "kata eomma

" Ahjumma, apa secepat itu kalian akan pulang? "tanya Changmin dengan muka sedihnya

" Ne… Waeyo? "tanya eomma

" Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian nantinya "jawab Junsu

" Kalau begitu kalian ikut saja.. "usul eomma

" Ani.. Sekarang kan kami adalah anak kluarga ini, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka… "kata Changmin dan Junsu serempak

Junsu… Changmin…  
>Apa aku harus meninggalkan mereka juga?<br>Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan sahabat2ku….

" Hyung, bukan madsud kami membiarkan hyung pulang sendiri sedangkan kami disini… Tapi sekarang eomma sedang kurang enak badan… Kami tidak mungkin meninggalkan nya sendiri karena appa sedang bekerja… "kata Junsu dan Changmin sambil menghampiriku

" Ne… Cheonmaneyo… "jawabku lemas

" Kalau hyung pulang, bagaimana hubungan hyung dengan Yunho hyung? "tanya Junsu

" Sudah berakhir… Hubungan kami sudah berakhir… "

" Mwo? "

**TOKK…TOKK…**

Suara pintu memecahkan keheningan… Siapa yg datang pagi2 begini?

" Ah kamu lagi.. Ada apa kesini? "tanya eomma

" Mianhae.. Sepertinya ahjumma tidak bisa membawa Jae pulang.. "kata seseorg yg ternyata Yunho

" Eh? Madsudmu? "tanya eomma

Yunho datang… Apa ia akan menahanku? Apa ia akan bilang bahwa ia tidak ingin berpisah denganku?

" Karena… Jam ku rusak karena jae dan teman-teman nya.. Dan belum juga diganti… Kalian harus menggantinya dulu… "jawab Yunho

" Be…berapa…? "tanya eomma lagi

" Sekitar 1juta 200ribu yen.. "jawab Yunho

" Uang sebesar itu mana mungkin Jaejoong bisa menggantinya… Baiklah.. Kami tidak akan pergi, sampai hutang kami lunas.. Bagaimana? "tanya eomma

" Terserah… aku cuma mau ganti rugi nya kok.. "kata Yunho lagi lalu pergi

Wae…waeyo?  
>Kenapa disaat seperti ini Yunho bicara tentang ganti rugi…?<br>Apa ini yg ia madsud mencintaiku? Tidak ingin berpisah denganku?  
>Dasar pabo… Berharap yunho benar2 mencintaiku… Dan datang kesini untuk mencegahku pergi…<br>Tapi ternyata hanya untuk uang… Hanya untuk uang!

**(Sore nya)**

" Baiklah, eomma akan mencari pekerjaan… Dan kau Jaejoong, kau bisa membuat baju bersama teman-teman mu untuk dijual… "perintah eomma

" Memangnya menjual baju segampang itu.. "kataku ketus

" Ne ahjumma… Kami bingung mau menjual baju-baju kami dimana… Padahal baju buatan kami sudah banyak… "tambah Changmin

" Tentu saja mudah…. "kata eomma sambil tertawa

" Nih kemarin eomma ketemu selebaran ini.. Toko ini mau menjual baju buatan tangan lalu hasilnya dibagi 2… "kata eomma

Baju buatanku… Akan dipajang ditoko… Hebat…

" Changmin, Junsu, ayo kita kesana sekarang… "ajak ku sengan mata berbinar2 lalu beranjak dari tempatku

" Tunggu kami hyung.. "kata Changmin dan Junsu sambil mengejarku

**(Toko Love Clothes)**

" Ok, semuanya ada 60buah ya… "kata si pemilik toko

" I…ini semua… akan dipajang…di toko ini…? "tanya ku tak percaya

" Ne… Tapi hanya untuk sebulan saja… "jawab nya

" Mulai malam ini, semua akan dipajang… Kalian boleh mampir untuk lihat2 kok…"

" Ne… Gomawo… "ucap kami

Malam ini… Baju kami akan dpajang… Betapa bahagianya hatiku….

**(malamnya)**

" Hyung, kita lihat toko itu yuk… Aku pengen banget liat baju kita dipajang di toko itu… "kata Changmin merajuk

" Ya ampun Changmin, kita baru selesai makan… Kenyang nih… Tunggu makanan nya turun dulu… "kata Junsu sambil memegangi perutnya

Yah aku memang tidak sabar juga sih…  
>Tapi Junsu bener juga… Kami baru makan yg namanya Kimchi 2porsi seorang…<br>15menit kemudian kami berangkat ke toko love clothes…

**(Toko Love Clothes)**

Yg ini….ini….dan ini…. Dimana punya kami?  
>Tidak ada….. Apa tidak dipajang ya…?<br>Kami terus mencari cari mana baju yg kami buat, tapi tetep aja ga ada…

" Eh? Kalian yg tadi sore ya..? "tanya si pemilik toko saat melihat kami

" Ne… hmhm… Mian, apakah baju buatan kami tidak dipajang? "tanyaku

" Ani…. Baju buatan kalian sudah terjual semua… Ini hasil penjualan nya ya.. "jawabnya sambil memberiku amplop coklat yg tebal

" Wah.. banyak sekali! "kata kami saat melihat isi dari amplop tersebut

" Ne.. Didalamnya ada 3juta 600ribu yen… Jangan lupa bkin lagi ya.. "

" Ne! "kata kami semangat

**(Jae home's)**

" Wah hyung… Banyak sekali… Kita bisa beli makanan yg banyak dengan uang ini.. "kata Changmin

" Ah kau ini pikian nya makan mulu! "gerutu Junsu

" Biarin weekkkk.. "

" Lebih baik kita balikin dulu uang ganti rugi ke Yunho hyung… "kataku

" Ne…. "

Kami pun ke rumah Yunho untuk mengembalikan uang ganti rugi itu..  
>Padahal… Aku belum sanggup menatap wajahnya….<p>

**(YYS home's)**

" Annyeong.. "sapaku saat tiba di ruang tamu

" Annyeong… Chagi? ngapain kesini? "tanya Yoochun pada Junsu

" Memangnya aku tidak boleh main ke rumahmu? Jahatnya… "rajuk Junsu

" Tidak kok chagi…. Aku malah senang… Kita kekamarku yuk… Biar ga ada yg ngeliatin.. "ajak Yoochun

" Ne.. "Junsu mengangguk

" Changmin… Kita kekamarku ya.. Ada yg ingin kubicarakan… "

Kini di ruang tamu hanya ada kami berdua…  
>Kami saling berpandangan… Tapi saat melihat matanya, ingin rasanya aku berlari memeluknya… Tapi aku tak sanggup…<br>Sebentar lagi aku akan berpisah dengan nya…

" Jae.. "panggil Yunho

Aku harap ia bilang bahwa ia mencintaiku… Aku harap ia bilang tidak mau aku meninggalkannya…

" Sudah dapat 1jta 200rb nya? "tanyanya

Tetapi harapan tetap saja harapan… Bukan itu yg Yunho ucapkan… lagi-lagi uang… Uang yg ia katakan!

" Ne! Ini 1jta 200rb! "kataku sambil melempar uang itu

" Dan lagi, jangan seenaknya padaku! Dari pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah menyukaimu! "tambahku lalu pergi meninggalkan nya

Yunho keterlaluan! Aku membencinya!  
>Hanya uang dan uang yg ada di pikirannya!<br>Aku benci dengannya!

" Eomma! "panggilku sesampai ku dirumah

" Waeyo? Teriak-teriak aja… "jawab eomma

" Eomma, aku ingin secepatnya kita pulang… "

" Waeyo? Padahal disini juga menyenangkan kan… "

" Ani… Aku hanya kangen seoul… "

Mencari alasan demi alasan hanya untuk menghindari masalah… Itulah aku…  
>Setelah aku kembali, tidak ada lagi tempat aku menangis…<br>Tidak ada lagi tempat kutertawa… Semua akan berakhir…  
>Tapi untuk terakhir kalinya… biarkan aku melihatnya…<br>Saat malam tiba, aku pergi ke jembatan yg pernah Yunho perlihatkan padaku…  
>Suasana ini… Sama seperti waktu Yunho membawaku…<br>Jujur, aku tidak bisa melupakan Yunho walaupun hanya sedetik…  
>Karena sesungguhnya Yunho adalah cinta pertamaku…<p>

Lebih baik aku pulang… Sudah malam dan pasti eomma dan yg lain telah menungguku…  
>Kubalik kan tubuhku hendak meninggalkan tempat ini…<br>Tapi ternyata Yunho ada dihadapanku…  
>Dia terdiam tepat didepanku…<br>Langkah demi langkah kujalankan sehingga sekarang kami sudah bersampingan…  
>Saat aku hendak melanjutkan langkah berikutnya, Yunho menahanku…<p>

" Jae… "panggilnya sambil menahan tanganku

" Ini… Uang ini kukembalikan… Uang ini pasti sangat berarti bagi mu… "tambahnya sambil memberikanku amplop yg tadi kulempar padanya

" Hanya itu? Hanya itukah yg ingin kau katakan? "tanyaku

" Ne.. Memangnya kau berharap aku berkata apa? "

" Kenapa kau tidak mencegahku pulang….? Kenapa hanya ada uang yg ada dipikiranmu…? Hyung, adakah celah sedikit saja untuk ku…? Hyung… aku… mencintaimu! Jeongmall saranghaeyo hyung! "teriak ku lalu mulutku langsung ditutup olehnya melalui sebuah ciuman

" Jangan pergi… Kumohon jangan pulang Jae… Jangan tinggalkan ku… "katanya saat melepaskan ciuman nya

" Waeyo? Kenapa kau selalu berubah-ubah hyung? Walaupun sebenarnya aku senang, tapi sikap hyung selama ini… Apa pernah hyung memikirkan ku? "

" Mianhae.. "

" Mian, mian dan mian… Hanya itu yg hyung bisa ucapkan hah? "tanyaku dan tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mata… Tapi tiba2 Yunho memeluk ku..

" Sudah sering kali ku bilang… Menangislah dipelukan ku Jae… Biarkan aku menopang semua air matamu… Jangan biarkan air matamu jatuh selain disisiku… "

" Tapi waeyo hyung…? Apa hyung sadar, hyung telah menyakiti hatiku… "

" Aku sadar Jae… Hanya saja… "

" Hanya apa? "

" Hanya saja aku terlalu malu untuk menahanmu pergi… Dan juga… Terlalu malu untuk bilang sarange Jae… Gomawo… sejak kau ada, kekosongan dihatiku telah dihuni oleh cintamu… Gomawo karena kau pernah jadi bagian dari hidupku… "

" Hyung… "

" Ne? "

Aku menarik wajah nya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku… Lalu aku menciumnya…  
>Aku sungguh bahagia… Yunho telah mengungkapkan perasaan nya…<br>Dan aku mengetahuinya sekarang…

" Jae… Jangan tinggalkan ku… Jangan pernah meninggalkanku… "pintanya

" Ne.. "

Mianhae eomma… Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan eomma…  
>Karena dimana ada Yunho, disanalah aku berada…<br>Dipelukan nya… Genggaman nya… Dan juga dalam hatinya…  
>Aku menyiapkan diri didepan rumah…<br>Aku tau pasti eomma akan marah dengan ku.. Tapi aku harus menghadapinya…  
>Aku harus berubah… Aku tidak boleh lagi cengeng…<br>Aku harus bisa menghadapi masalah yg ada dihadapanku….

" Annyeong… "sapaku saat masuk ke rumah

" Hyung…. Hyung sudah pulang… "tanya Junsu dan Changmin

" Ne… Mana eomma ku? "

" Dia sudah tidur hyung… Ini kan sudah jam 12malam hyung… "

" Oh iya… Yasudah… Aku tidur dulu ya… Aku lelah sekali… "pamitku

" Ne… Semoga mimpi indah ya hyung… "

" Lah kalian ga tidur? "

" Ani… Kami mau main game dulu… Hehehe… "jawab Changmin sambil cengengesan

Kubaringkan tubuh lemasku ke atas kasur… Memandang langit2 dengan bayangan wajah Yunho…  
>Kejadian yg tadi kami lakukan… Sungguh kenangan yg manis…<br>Ah… Lebih baik aku tidur…  
>Dan membicarakan ini semua dengan eomma…<p>

-Jae POV end-

Sekarang tepat pukul 5pagi…  
>Tampak seorang yeoja memasuki kamar Jaejoong…<br>Kini ia ada di samping kasur Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sedih….  
>Ia mencium kening Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang…<p>

" Mianhae Jaejoong-ah… Selamat tinggal… "ucap yeoja itu sambil menyelipkan sebuah surat di tangan Jaejoong yg terlipat

-Jae POV-

Ah… Pagi yg cerah…  
>Tidurku juga sangat nyenyak…<br>Baru aku mau bangun dari kasurku, aku melihat ada sepucuk surat ditanganku…  
>Kubuka dan kubaca…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Jaejoong anak ku,<strong>_

_**Mianhae Jaejoong-ah… B**__**ukan madsud eomma meninggalkan mu lagi… T**__**api eomma terpaksa…  
><strong>__**Eomma melihatmu semalam keluar dari rumah dan eomma mengikutimu…  
><strong>__**Disana kau terlihat sangat murung… D**__**an saat kau hendak pergi dari sana, kau bertemu dengan seorang namja yg bernama Yunho kan?  
><strong>__**Kau terlihat sangat sedih saat berhadapan dengan nya…  
><strong>__**Eomma memang sempat kaget dengan hubungan kalian berdua….  
><strong>__**Kalian berpelukan… Bahkan berciuman…**_

_**Eomma tau kau mencintainya… B**__**egitu juga dengan yunho…  
><strong>__**Sepertinya tidak ada yg harus eomma takuti lagi…  
><strong>__**Yunho bisa menjagamu disini….  
><strong>__**Jaejoong-ah…  
><strong>__**Eomma juga tau saat kau pulang, kau ingin memberitaukan eomma kau tidak mau pulang lagi kan?  
><strong>__**Eomma tidak kuat jika harus mendengar hal itu langsung dari mulutmu…  
><strong>__**Maka itu eomma pura2 tidur dan juga pergi diam2…  
><strong>__**Jaejoong-ah, jaga dirimu baik2…  
><strong>__**Eomma dan appa sangat menyayangimu… K**__**au adalah anak kami yg hebat…  
><strong>__**Jika kau mau berkunjung ke korea, eomma dan appa akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka…  
><strong>__**Salam juga untuk yg lain ya…**_

_**Dari eomma.**_

* * *

><p>Eomma mengetahui hubunganku dengan Yunho dan merestuinya?<br>Eomma, gomawo… Eomma adalah eomma terbaik dan terhebat di dunia…  
>Gomawo eomma… Berkat eomma, aku mengetahui jelas perasaanku dan juga Yunho…<p>

Sejak hari itu, aku, Changmin dan juga Junsu menjadi designer di Love Clothes…  
>Aku pun berbahagia dengan Yunho…<br>Dan ditambah Junsu dan Yoochun dokter cinta kami kalau kami punya masalah..  
>Changmin dengan Sungmin….<br>Walaupun mereka kebanyakan berantem nya daripada akur nya, tapi sekalinya akur, mereka bisa melebihi Yoochun dan Junsu romantisnya….

Satu hal yg kupelajari dari kejadian ini…  
>Bukan karena dapat menjadi designer disini… Juga bukan karena aku mendapat cinta pertamaku…<br>Yg kupelajari adalah, Kalau mempunyai masalah lebih baik dihadapi…  
>Karena menghindari masalah tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah…<p>

_END_

Yup! udah end chap!  
>XD<br>aq minta review nya yah?  
>gomawo yg udah nunggu...<p>

_**Balasan Review Chap sebelum nya:: **_

_**Kang Min Hyun:: hehehe iya ini aq^^  
>suka 2Minnie? sama dong..<br>XD**_

_**widiwMin:: udah dirapiin d chap ini chingu^^ kalo masih ada yg salah, mianhae yaa..  
>hehehe<strong>_

_**mako47117:: XD  
>iya, ceritanya aq ambil dr situ.. tapi aq agak bedain kok..<br>ga sama persis..  
>hehehehe<br>tapi bagus deh klo chingu suka^o^ **_


End file.
